Vulture (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Adrian Toomes, also known as the Vulture, is one of the supporting antagonists (the others are Chameleon, Electro, Sandman, Mysterio, Tinkerer and the Enforcers) of the animated TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man. He was an aerodynamics engineer who showed his plan to OsCorp for Norman Osborn but was turned down until four months later, is embezzled of his work. This caused him to turn to supervillainy as Vulture to take revenge on Norman or Spider-Man. He was voiced by who also played Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street, Anti-Pops and Stag-Man in Regular Show and Riddler in The Batman. Personality It is unknown what Adrian Toomes was like at the beginning when he showed his technology to OsCorp but four months later, after learning that his work was embezzled by OsCorp, he became an angry and bitter man who turned to villainy to take revenge before becoming a minion of Doctor Octopus. Biography Originally, Adrian Toomes was an inventor, who created an anti-magnetic harness which enabled him to fly at high speeds and make agile aerial maneuver and showed it inventions to Norman Osborn. Osborn rejected it. Four months later, OsCorp announced Techflight 2.0, angering Toomes, who immediately recognized it as a rip-off of his work. He at first blamed Dr. Otto Octavius before blaming Osborn. When Norman refused to apologize, Adrian donned his Vulture suit and attacked. Eventually he was defeated by Spider-Man. Later he helped in the prison break of all the villains Spider-Man had put away, then joined the newly created Sinister Six. The Six preceded to fight Spider-Man. After Spidey was forced to retreat, Vulture was seen having dinner with the rest of the group. By the end of their meal, they had agreed Spider-Man had to be gotten rid of (though Vulture still wanted his revenge against Norman). In the rematch, he was defeated when the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man tore off the top part of his helmet, causing him to pass out. During the Master Planner arc, he was somehow broken out of prison. With the new six-now minus Doc Ock and Shocker and gained Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter, they attempted to fight Spider-Man again. Vulture gets teamed up with Electro during the fight. However, he is once again beaten, getting webbed to a Christmas tree, then electrocuted by Electro. Vulture later accompanied Doctor Octopus to a bid, and then a meeting between him, Silvermane and Tombstone. Hammerhead betrays everyone during the meeting, causing Vulture to jump to the doctor's protection, only to immediately be shot by Hammerhead. He was last seen escaping with Silver Sable. Gallery Images Vulture SSM.png Sinister Six SSM.png Videos Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Norman Osborn makes Adrain Toomes an enemy Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Vulture kidnaps Norman Osborn Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man saves Norman Osborn from Vulture Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Vulture & Enforcers part 1 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Vulture & Enforcers part 2 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six plan their break out Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six break out of prison Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 1 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 2 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six have dinner Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 3 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 1 Trivia *In the comics, it was Gregory Bestman who embezzled Adrian Toomes of his flight technology while in this series, it is Norman Osborn who embezzles him. **However, like his 1994 animated series counterpart, he showed his work to Norman Osborn who rejected it and mocked Toomes causing him to become the Vulture. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Assassins Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Outcast